


Heels on Ice

by itsjustkdp



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Ice, Ice Skating, Love, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: When Dorothy remembers the time Rose ice skated for her parents, she had an idea in mind for the both of them to spend more time with each other.
Relationships: Dorothy Zbornak & Rose Nylund, Dorothy Zbornak/Rose Nylund
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Heels on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would like to apologize for a slightly late post for a new piece of work. I was just making artworks to be productive so much that I completely forgot to write and make a new story. 
> 
> Enjoy and toodles!
> 
> Sendin’ uwus,  
> itsjustkdp

Days after Rebecca, Blanche's daughter, gave birth to her baby daughter, the girls in the Miami abode are bombarded with boredom around the house. Though, the girls were lucky enough to kill the time with doing things... well, for some of them, at least. Blanche finally got her nails done for her date with another man in town and Sophia is almost finished in knitting a scarf for one of her old friends who is suffering from the cool winds of her air conditioner.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Dorothy was reading a Vogue magazine while Rose watches TV. When Dorothy finished the entire magazine, she sets it on the coffee table and decides to join the naïveté in watching a scene with two polar bears interacting with each other. Rose, being naïve as ever, begins to asks questions to the smart one as the polar bears continue to do things that Rose is curious to know about. Even if some of the questions are getting offhand, Dorothy still pushed through with answering them because... how can she not resist her naïveté's cute charm and innocence? Luckily for her, Rose slowly begins to learn how to get in terms with Dorothy as their time being together progressed. The naïveté began to know when to chime in with a St. Olaf story during their cheesecake talks, she would even ask if it's okay for the girls to listen to her stories depending on how they're related to the topics at hand. She even knew some of the things she can do that would interest Dorothy to spend some quality time with her, like finishing jigsaw puzzles—not to mention that she sometimes gets competitive with the smart one as she tries to race her in getting the last piece and making the whole picture complete.

When the two are finished chatting, the two polar bears reminded Dorothy of something, so she asks.

"Rosie?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Y'know, I gotta tell you: That scene with the polar bears? It somehow reminded me when you were conversing with me and Ma at the hospital about giving up ice skating."

"Oh?" Rose's eyes widen a bit, the sudden feeling of interest making her body shift to face Dorothy's, "What about my escapade with ice skating?"

"Have you still got it?"

"Got what?"

"The iceberg that hit the Titanic, Rose," Dorothy's sarcasm kicks in, this time her tone is as calm as the sun over the roof, "Your skills in ice skating."

"Oh, that? Well..." Rose furrows her brows, assessing from her experiences with the ice skating coach and their results, "I guess you can say they're pretty average... Why do you ask, Deedee?"

"I was thinking," Dorothy began, "Since Rebecca left the house a few days ago and that left us feeling bored and doing almost nothing afterwards, why don't we go to the ice skating rink and teach me how to do so."

"But you and Sophia said to 'hang up the skates,'" Rose remembered the chat from the hospital while they were waiting for Blanche and her daughter, "You know, so I wouldn't—"

"I know that, Rosie, but I want to spend some time with you more," Dorothy gently holds Rose's hands, making the latter jump a little from her warmth since her hands are a little cold, "Whaddya say, sweetheart?"

Rose thought for a minute before smiling from ear to ear, "Okie dokie, let's freshen up!"

"Rose, don't leave me here!"

"Haha! You look ridiculous when you try to hold on!"

In the ice skating rink, Rose kept on giggling at Dorothy for simply being a wimp since she's afraid to let go of the rails once she got inside. Dorothy had skated before when she was a little lass in Brooklyn since the lakes there get totally frozen during wintertime. Now that she's a grownup lady, she had forgotten her skills to skate on ice. The smart one told this to Rose so the latter has her hopes up, but little did the naïveté know that Dorothy had already lost her essence in such skill.

Prior to the occurred events, Rose entered the ice skating rink with flying colors. She swayed gracefully, like a gliding swan on a lake, making figure eights that she had successfully done since it was taught to her a dozen times. Of course, Dorothy was amazed by her acquired skills from her training days, but was also ashamed that she isn't on the same level as Rose now.

Concerned, Rose approaches Dorothy, her movements slowed down to a full stop before holding the smart one's shoulders, "Dorothy, I'm sorry if I laughed at you earlier. Is there something wrong? What's the matter?"

"Rose, it's no bother that you laughed at me, but I'm fine," Dorothy told a white lie.

Though, being a former grief counselor,—maybe a counselor, in general, Rose senses this and gave a look at Dorothy. With such look, Dorothy sighs and carefully lets go of the rails behind her to hold Rose's hands.

"Okay, I lied. There is something wrong," Dorothy begins, her baritone voice like a slight murmur, "I had told you about the days when I used to ice skate back in Brooklyn, but I never told you that I had lost my skill to do so."

"Oh," Rose bows her head, the revelation sinking into her, "How come you never told me?"

"... Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Silence.

Then a snicker.

Which turns into a soft giggle.

"Rose, why are you laughing?"

Rose giggles at Dorothy, her face beaming with happiness rather than disappointment, "Deedee, that will never stop me from loving you and hurting my feelings! If you lost your sense to ice skate, then let me guide you."

"Even if I stumble down a dozen times and almost break my hips?"

"Even if we both stumble down and totally break our hips."

Dorothy sweetly smiles at Rose , until her face is masked with fear once more as Rose tightly holds her hands and slowly leads the two of them to approach to the center of the rink.

"Rose, I'm scared..."

"Dorothy, you have helped me through my fears, and I want to pay you back," Rose says, "Now, I just want you to look at me as I move towards the center."

Dorothy gulps as she intently looks only at Rose, the love of her life, and her lifesaver at this moment. Rose looks too at Dorothy's brown eyes with her blue ones, the orbs shining through like Bambi's eyes gleaming with rays of sunlight during the spring.

"Just look at me."

Rose repeats to Dorothy again and again to reassure her that everything will be alright. She sways both of them towards the center, with Dorothy only focusing her attention to her. The naïveté suddenly had an idea in mind so she can guide the tall figure in front of her around the rink, so she decided to roam around the rink since Dorothy is focused on her so much that little did she know about Rose’s idea. It was lucky for the naïveté to see how distracted Dorothy is despite that she’s doing figure eights and all kinds of basic ice skating tricks with her in her grasp. Rose then yanks Dorothy to a pivot spin, making the latter jump and mutter a “Whoa!” during the process. As they both twirled in place quickly like the wind’s breeze, Dorothy began to laugh as she enjoys Rose’s presence in front of her. Rose then smiles at her and giggles along with her girlfriend as they enjoy being themselves and spinning around for what seemed to be ages. It felt like the world was small and slow for the both of them as they have this moment to share. Another moment to cherish as life goes on. Rose enjoys this joyful side of Dorothy since she rarely sees this occasionally. Dorothy, on the other hand, enjoys Rose’s adventurous side because there are times when the naïveté chimes in with the activities that she would do to pass the time.

Oh, it was a wonderful moment for the both of them.

When they both gave up on twirling so much, Rose guided Dorothy back to the edge of the rink and take a little break from everything. As they took swigs from a water bottle, Dorothy then realizes something, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Wait a minute...”

“What?”

“You told me that you’ll lead us both to the center,” Dorothy began, “How come we never stopped at the center to... I don’t know, teach me or something?”

“Oh that? Change of plans,” Rose chuckles, taking her skates off to release some of the tension from her feet, “I just had an idea in mind since you’re so distracted by how beautiful I am.”

“In your dreams, Audrey Hepburn,” Dorothy laughs as she also mirrors what Rose did, “I was distracted because I was scared, you brainiac!”

“Admit it, Deedee: You enjoyed every moment of me leading us around the rink! I actually did that so you would regain the hang of skating again.”

“Rosie... You did that for me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? After all, you initially had experience more than I do.”

Dorothy cups Rose’s cheek and places a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Rose then blushes as the feeling as she smiles and kisses back, gently placing her hand on Dorothy’s chest, her heartbeat being in sync with hers as she felt it. After a few moments, they pull back from each other and giggled, their noses touching and their faces being scrunched up as they closed their eyes in joy.

When they packed their things, they held hands as they both went to Dorothy’s car. While walking towards the parking lot, Rose breaks the silence.

“Deedee?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we do this again..?”

“... Of course, sweetie,” Dorothy says, her arm now perched around Rose’s petite waist.

“Do you want to twirl around the rink again just like earlier?”

“Only if you teach me some of your tricks to get the hang of it. I’ll make sure to compete with you once I regained my essence to ice skate.”

“Deal.”


End file.
